


Queen of Hearts

by TheWolfeAndTheRose



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A little sadistic, Alice is Kara's daughter, All we wanted was a kickass Kara so I made her a hitwoman, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Connor is a smartass, But it's for a good reason- revenge, Connor and Kara's relationship might not make sense at first but it will eventually, Connor is the detective trying to catch her, F/M, Gen, Kara is scary in this, Like "Goes on a murder spree" badass, badass Kara, obviously, super slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfeAndTheRose/pseuds/TheWolfeAndTheRose
Summary: It all started with the discovery of a body. Inside the mouth of the dead man, Carlos Ortiz, was a playing card- the queen of hearts. Before long, more people turned up dead, that same card appearing with their bodies- over their eyes, in their hands, somewhere within reach. There was always a message written on the back of the card- a taunt. A variation of "Catch me if you can." The media called her- though they did not know it was a woman- the Queen of Hearts Killer. Detective Connor Anderson is drawn into the cat and mouse game that she is playing with them. Neither of them could have foreseen just how much his hunt for her would change them both, or the way they would question everything they stood for.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cookiemonster2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiemonster2000/gifts), [ensorcello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensorcello/gifts).



> This chapter is short- consider it the setting of the stage. Next ones will be longer. Oh, and, I'll warn you now: Kara is very, very scary and cold in this.

November 5, 2018

7:10 AM

The early morning air was cool and crisp. Leaves fluttered in the gentle winds. Immense trees towered in the quiet stretch of woods. Ordinarily, the scene would have been left undisturbed, untouched by any human. If it weren't for the body, that is.

A hiker had discovered the body and called the police. The DPD sent a CSI crew, a small group of officers, and a few investigators to the scene. Two of the detectives, Connor Anderson and his partner, North Kelly, were pulling up to the crime scene in the former's car. Leaves stirred up beneath the tires as he put the car in park and the two of them got out.

"Hell of a place to dump a body," North commented dryly, pulling her coat tighter around her. Connor nodded in agreement. "Well, it's discreet. It probably would've been left to the elements had nobody found it." They walked towards the victim, where the police lieutenant was standing.

"Vic's name is Carlos Ortiz," Lieutenant Hank Anderson explained, opening a folder. "Died of a single point-blank shot to the head, execution style. He was a suspected gang member, so that isn't surprising." Connor nodded to show he understood and bent down to examine the body. His partner followed suit.

"No signs of a struggle," North murmured. "Is this just the dump site? He can't have been killed more than a day ago."

Hank shook his head. "There weren't any signs the body was dragged or transported. He was killed here."

"Restrained, then," North said. "Tied up and shot."

"But there's no ligature marks," Connor replied. "That tells us he came here willingly. Lured here, maybe. Someone probably used a ruse to get him out here."

Then North's eyes narrowed as she studied the victim's face. "Anderson, look at this. There's something in his mouth."  
Connor's eyes followed hers. She was right- something was protruding from his mouth ever so slightly. Suddenly Connor was glad he was wearing gloves. "Kelly, see if you can open his mouth."

North winced but did as he asked and held the man's jaw open. With an inward shudder, Connor reached inside the now open mouth, grasped the object, and removed it.

"What in the hell?" he muttered. "Kelly, look at this."

It was a playing card- the Queen of Hearts. When Connor turned it over to show his partner, he discovered that one side of the card had a message written on it in what was most likely permanent marker.

_I've only just begun.  
-K_

Connor's jaw dropped as he showed the writing to North. "This is a message. For us. The killer  _wanted_  us to find this."

North gave him a hard stare. "Well, if that's the way they want it… then let the games begin."

* * *

The blades of the scissors made an ugly  _snick-snack_  sound as the woman cut through her hair. Soft brown locks fell to the floor, into the sink, and onto the counter of the motel bathroom she was in. By the time she was done altering her appearance, what used to be brown hair tied back in a bun was a blonde pixie cut. She smiled tentatively at her reflection, then sighed.

_It's all over now_ , she told herself.  _You've run away from him. He won't be coming after you anytime soon, either- not with the message you plan on broadcasting._

The smile reappeared on her face, though it was different- it wasn't gentle or kind. It was feral, cruel.  _They'll call me the very thing you feared me becoming, Todd- the Queen of Hearts. You were a coward even when I was weak- bruised and bleeding. What will you think of me when I wear a crown?_

Then she turned and walked out of the bathroom to check on her daughter. "Alice?" she said softly. "Are you okay, honey?"

Her daughter was seated on the bed, looking down at her shoes. "I'm scared, Mom. What if Dad finds us?"

Kara Williams sighed, knelt down in front of her daughter. "He won't, Alice, I promise you that. I'll make sure of it."

"How?"

Regret coiled in Kara's chest. She couldn't bring herself to lie to Alice, but she was too young to understand the ends justifying the means. "Don't worry about it, Alice. We'll be okay."

Alice sighed. "Okay. I trust you, Mom."

Kara smiled. "I love you, Alice. Remember that, and remember that I'll do whatever I have to to keep you safe."

"How long are we gonna stay here?"

"Just tonight," she replied. "After that, we're gonna be moving around a lot. There are things I have to do to make sure your dad doesn't find us. Understand?" Alice nodded.  
"I understand."

* * *

The match hissed as it struck the side of the box and burst into flame. Kara held it up to a deck of playing cards, then threw the whole thing into a barrel just outside the motel. She smiled as the yellow, orange, and red flames flickered. Like fire, she would blaze through her path in the world.

However, she knew that even the most powerful flames could be destroyed by water. And so, Kara vowed to burn so brightly that not even the bravest individual would dare approach her to try and put out her flame.

* * *

_"I've only just begun."_

The words echoed in Connor's brain- he had no idea what they meant. Well, in a way, he did, but didn't want to be right. Most likely, the killer planned to strike again. And what did the letter "K" mean? Was it symbolic? An initial? A clue left by the killer? North seemed to think so.

"I think he or she wants to play a game," North said. "But if it wasn't for the playing card, I'd think it was a professional hit. One shot to the head, point-blank, with no residue. The perp used a silencer. The real question is, what's their angle?"

Connor didn't know. But the playing card was a piece of the puzzle, and he was determined to find out where it fit into the picture. "I think only time will tell. But in order to figure why he died, we need to find out how Carlos Ortiz lived."

Two hours of digging led them to discover that he used drugs and was a member of a well-known cartel. But, judging by the message on the card, he wasn't killed by the gang he was in. Someone else had gotten to him.

"Maybe it's a new vigilante," Connor suggested. "Someone trying to clean up the streets."

North shrugged. "Or a rival cartel trying to send a message to their competitors."

* * *

That was the report that ran on the news that night- speculation that it was either a rival gang or a vigilante. Kara almost smiled when she saw it- they really had no idea. She was tempted to do something to make them understand her true purpose, but knew that patience was key. Revenge could not be served properly if she was caught. Besides, she had Alice to think about. She looked down at her daughter, asleep beside her, and smiled.  _Soon, baby girl_ , she thought to herself,  _we won't have to run anymore. No one will ever find us again._

But the Queen of Hearts was then unaware of how far her hunter would go to find out who she was. What he would do to get to her. And neither she nor her rival could anticipate the changes that would occur within them.

He would question everything he stood for.

She would grow so powerful that she would not know what to with all that power. And only her enemies would call her the Queen of Hearts.

Her friends came to call her the goddess of revenge.


	2. Dead Men Tell No Tales

It all was a blur to Connor. Another day, another victim. There were five now. The killer was striking once every twenty-four hours, almost exactly. The message found on Carlos Ortiz had been very accurate- the killer had indeed only just begun.

Daniel Lambert. Michael Graham. Gary Kayes. Douglas Mitchell. Their names were less important to Connor than what was found on them. Queen of Hearts playing cards, just like on Ortiz's body. Only the perp didn't limit themselves to placing the card inside the victims' mouths- only Kayes had that in common with Ortiz. Lambert had the card placed over his eyes, Graham had it in his right hand, Mitchell in his left. There were messages written on all the cards- all of them cryptic, all of them signed with that same initial: the letter "K".

" _In the land of the blind, the one-eyed man is king."_  Lambert. It made sense, as he was blind in one eye.

" _Third time's the charm."_  Graham- he was, obviously, her third victim.

" _Two make a lie: the teller and the believer."_  Kayes, who had the card in his mouth.

" _The heart is a treacherous thing."_  Mitchell.

Of course, to Connor's- and the rest of the DPD's- annoyance, the press had been all over the murders like a flock of vultures, already dubbing the murderer the Queen of Hearts Killer. He supposed it was apt, but knew that naming a killer could often adversely affect them, one way or another, if there was a psychological component. Clearly there was- a playing card left on the bodies was a signature. Five lives had been claimed. That made their perpetrator a serial killer.

Now, Connor paced the bullpen with North at his side. "You remember our training on profiling, right, Kelly?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Studying the behavior of killers to find out why they kill. When you find out why, it can be easier to catch them." Connor nodded in agreement.

"So, if we can figure out why the Queen of Hearts Killer is killing these people, and why they choose to do it a certain way, maybe we can figure out who he is."

North gave him a look. "The vics were shot point-blank. The killer isn't necessarily male."

"That's true. But female serial killers are incredibly rare, and all the rules go out the window with them since there's no sexual component to the crimes, the way there is with most male serials."

North raised an eyebrow. "You certainly remembered more about our profiling seminars than I did. Walk me through it."

Connor strode over to the set of photos of the victims. "First things first, victimology. All of them were different ages, races, economic backgrounds… but there has to be something that connects them. Then there's the matter of MO." He pointed to the photos of their faces, with single bullet holes in their heads. "Shot in the head at close range with a .22 caliber gun. No defense wounds or evidence of restraint. They were killed where they were found. So they were lured out through some sort of ruse, then shot. No overkill that indicates anger, like stabbing. It's almost professional, save for the signature- the playing card with a cryptic message. Clearly the killer doesn't like to get their hands dirty. And the messages were left for us to find. The perp is playing a cat and mouse game. Almost like they want to get caught. Maybe this is their way of asking for help. Maybe they want to stop."

"Either that, or there's something we're missing," North replied. "Something the victims had in common will tell us that, I'm sure. We just have to find out what the link is."

Suddenly her phone rang, and when she pulled it out of her pocket, she gave Connor a somber look. "It's the ME." Then she answered the call with a clipped, "Detective Kelly." Her eyes widened. "Of course. We'll be right over."

Then she turned to Connor. "Well, looks like the ME just found our missing link. Says we should see for ourselves."

* * *

The medical examiner carried a clipboard in her hands as she walked about the room, lifting part of the sheet that covered Carlos Ortiz. "I saw an odd tattoo on his right ankle. I didn't think much of it at first. After all, I was told the guy was in a cartel. Most members of cartels have tattoos. The one thing that did strike me as odd, though, was that it wasn't anything like other gang-related tattoos I've seen."

Connor and North leaned over slightly to examine the tattoo. It was an odd square-like shape, and rather small. Designed to be concealed. "And this relates to other victims how?" he asked.

The ME sighed and raised an eyebrow. Then she walked over to the other bodies, all laid out on tables, and showed them their right legs. "The same tattoo was on all of the victims. Once is a potential lead on what the victim used to do for a living, twice is a coincidence, but  _all five_? That's affiliation with something."

Connor nodded. "You're right. You're absolutely right."

North tilted her head at him. "So, what do we do now, Anderson?"

"Something that always seems to work- ask the locals."

* * *

Two hours of searching for answers among people familiar with the streets had proved fruitless. Everyone he had asked about the symbol had shaken their heads. Some of them had all but run away from him after that- he had the sinking feeling that those people knew exactly what he was talking about but were too afraid to say.

They had checked every street corner and bar within a five-mile radius. So far, the only lead they had gotten was the panic from the people they questioned.  
Suddenly, a young woman strode up to them. "Excuse me? Are you police?"

Connor nodded. "I'm Detective Anderson, and this is my partner, Detective Kelly. What's your name?"

"Mary," she replied, tugging at her ponytail nervously. "Look, I just want to tell you something. There's a bar not too far from here called Jimmy's Bar. Talk to Lucy, the bartender. She'll help you understand what you're asking about."

* * *

Connor and North entered the bar that Mary had told them to go to. Jazz music played from the speakers, but it was far from an upscale establishment. The wallpaper was peeling in places, drunks were asleep on the counter, and crickets crawled on the dingy tile floor. A young woman was cleaning glasses behind the counter, picking up the half-empty glasses left by the unconscious drinkers. She smiled when they entered. "What can I get you?" As she turned to face them, they realized she was wearing sunglasses. Her dark hair was cut very short, buzzed close to the scalp.

"Some answers, hopefully," Connor replied, showing her his badge. "We're with the DPD. We got word you could help us with something. Are you Lucy?"

She nodded. "Yes, that's me. What do you need?"

Connor sighed, reached into his pocket for the photo of the ankle tattoo. "Have you seen the news, ma'am? The stories about the Queen of Hearts Killer?"

Lucy nodded. "Of course. Any time there is a serial murderer, the media pays plenty of attention to them. What… is this about, exactly?"

Connor sighed, showed her the photograph. "That tattoo was found on the ankles of all five of the killer's victims. Someone told us that you could help us understand what it meant."

Lucy looked down at the glass she was wiping down, let out a heavy breath. When she looked back up and spoke, her voice was grave. "The people that killer is targeting were not all that innocent, then, Detectives. That is the symbol of The Company."

"The Company?" North echoed, tilting her head. "What is this… Company, exactly?"

Lucy set the glass down on the counter. "Let me explain something. Law and order are not truly present on the streets of this city. Law and order do not control Detroit. Substances do. And the Company is in control of those substances. Therefore, the Company controls this city." She paused, sighed. "No one knows the real name of the organization, save for those in it. And learning even that can take a long time. You have to understand, Detectives, I'm taking a great risk in telling you this. You don't screw with the Company. And you certainly don't mention them to a pair of cops sniffing around." She looked down at her hands. "The last time I spoke of the Company, I wasn't so careful. Got one of their men arrested, too." She reached up, removed her sunglasses. "This is what they did to me."

A thick, jagged scar ran from the lid to just below her left eye. The eye itself was a cloudy white, blinded by the injury. "An eye for an eye, tooth for tooth. That's how they operate. I suggest you blind them before they do the same to you."

* * *

As they walked the street, North spoke to Connor. "That was… unsettling," she said. Connor nodded in agreement. "Any 'Company' that blinds people in retaliation should be dealt with carefully."

"It's a drug ring, definitely," North added. "You heard her- 'Substances control Detroit, and the Company controls those substances.' The war on drugs is still being fought very hard here."

Connor sighed. "Drug ring, I can believe. But to imply that this  _Company_  controls the entire city is just short of ludicrous." In answer, North shrugged.

"Is it really? Organized crime is still very much a problem. You never know who's gotten to who. Corrupt cops, judges, jury members… honestly, I'm surprised anyone trusts anyone. People are liars and cheats, hardly ever honest."

Connor chuckled, turned to look at her. "I never took you for the paranoid type," he joked. "But, in all seriousness, I do think we should tread lightly. Tell the press the killer is probably a vigilante, but don't say anything about ankle tattoos. Or imply that the victims were criminals. The method of killing alone should be enough to convince the press."

North nodded. "You know, if he or she really is going after a crime ring by killing these people, I'm not so sure it's that terrible of a thing."

Connor frowned. "Why don't you tell that to the victims' families? Then maybe you'll change your mind."

* * *

Two days passed, giving them two more victims. Both had ankle tattoos and a Queen of Hearts card on them. The first was Rupert Travis. His card read:  _"Actions always prove why words mean nothing."_  The press simply stated that the Queen of Hearts Killer had struck again.

Then everything shifted. The second victim attracted a lot more attention. Her name was Tina Chen, and she was a DPD officer. Her card was even more cryptic than the last.  _"Life is a beautiful lie, and death is a painful truth."  
_ The press hounded the department for answers as to why the killer had taken the life of a law enforcement officer, and why a woman had been killed rather than a man. Captain Fowler had agreed to a press conference to, quote, "Make the vultures go away for a little while." He had asked Connor to speak about the case, which he had agreed to do.

He straightened his tie as he strode up to the platform, keeping his face calm in the midst of a thousand voices, faces, and harsh lights of cameras. He stayed back as Captain Fowler introduced him to the crowd of reporters. "One of my detectives and his partner have been working the Queen of Hearts case intensively. He'll be making a statement now." With that remark, Captain Fowler stepped back, allowing Connor to approach the platform.

Before anyone could say anything to him, Connor spoke first. "My name is Connor Anderson. I've worked for the DPD for seven years, and I've been a detective for three years. Recently, my partner and I were assigned the case of the murderer now known as the Queen of Hearts Killer."

"Do you know how the killer is targeting people?" a reporter asked, stopping him from continuing.

Connor nodded. "We believe this killer is what is known as a vigilante killer. Killers like this typically go after people linked to something the killer believes is wrong- for example, prostitutes, or drug dealers. At this time, it's unclear what links the victims, but judging by the precision of the kills, we believe this killer is not motivated by a personal grudge."

"Then why is there a playing card left on the bodies?"

"Serial murderers typically leave what's called a signature at the scene of their crimes. An identifying mark, as it were. Most often, it's a psychological compulsion that drives the killer to do things a certain way. As of now, we're not sure why the killer leaves this particular piece of evidence, but I can assure you we will find out."

* * *

Kara smiled as she stamped the seal over the envelope. A single heart was engraved in the wax. That alone would be enough for the detective to figure out who it was from. If he wasn't completely stupid, that is. She wrote  _Connor Anderson_  on the front of the envelope in neat block lettering. Years of practice had assured her that even the most talented handwriting analyst wouldn't be able to detect anything from her letter.

It took her all of ten minutes to find out where the detective lived. She dropped the letter through the mail slot in his apartment door, but only after pressing a light kiss to the seal on the envelope. Of course, she made sure to not actually touch the letter with either her lips or her hands- she knew he would most likely try to get evidence from it. Even so, she didn't care all that much. She had a message for him, and she would deliver it, no matter the risk.

Kara closed her eyes, sighed. Playing a game with the law with so much at stake was a dangerous move, but then, so was killing. She knew the detective's type just from looking at him- hell-bent, driven by a moral compass. It was in the way he walked, talked, held himself. If she could just redirect that compass, ever so slightly… things might get a lot easier.

Right now, his compass was pointed straight north, towards the letter and spirit of the law. She was going to have to be a magnet, confusing him enough to make him see her side of things. And she had always enjoyed games. After all, every game she'd ever played… she'd won.

* * *

That morning, Connor woke to find an envelope addressed to him, with no return address. His name was printed on it, indicating that it had been delivered by hand. Frowning, he turned it over.  
It was sealed with red wax. A heart was stamped into the seal.

Curiosity got the better of him, and he ripped it open. As he read what was enclosed inside, the envelope fluttered to the floor and his heart quickened in shock.

_To Detective Anderson,_

_I would like to play a game with you. The rules are simple: You will take what I give you, nothing more, nothing less. Should you like to be given something, meet me in the following location: the alley three blocks to the left of your apartment building, with the spray painting of wolf head on the left wall._

_Whether you choose to arm yourself or not is up to you. Come alone. Of course, I know you will ignore that rule and have the entire department as backup, but approach me by yourself. Do not bring anyone else to speak to me._

_And never forget who holds the cards in this game._

_Signed,_

_The Queen of Hearts_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, this was fun to write. I am more than a little in love with scary, badass Kara. Side note: In case you couldn't tell already, this story is going to get really, really dark.


End file.
